The invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing unusual novelty yarns. Novelty yarns are yarns having pronounced variations in linear density, such as knops, loops, slubs, lumps, or the like, and such yarns are useful in the formation of a wide variety of decorative fabrics and materials. A wide variety of methods and apparatus are presently employed for making novelty yarns, among them being those utilizing one or more yarn treating jets and separate mechanisms for selectively controlling tension on an effect yarn, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,091,909; 3,854,313; and 4,010,523. The action may be accomplished in two distinct stages using spaced apparatus, although U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,498 suggests accomplishing its action by feeding effect and core yarns separately into a suction and turbulence device for simultaneously exercising a suction and turbulence on the effect thread before it exits the device.
According to the present invention, a method and apparatus are provided for producing an unusual novelty yarn utilizing a simple but effective apparatus, the apparatus being precisely controllable to obtain the desired results utilizing a single structure in which an effect yarn is operated upon and disposed around a core yarn.
According to the present invention, an apparatus is provided for producing novelty yarn which comprises a novelty-yarn jet; means for overfeeding an effect yarn to the jet; means for feeding a core yarn to the jet; and means for taking up a combined core and effect novelty yarn from the jet. Additionally, fluid introduction means are provided for introducing fluid into the jet for effecting pronounced changes in linear density of the novelty yarn, valve means are provided for controlling the introduction of fluid to the fluid introduction means, and control means are provided for controlling the valve means to pseudo-randomly produce pronounced changes in linear density in the combined yarn by maintaining the core yarn substantially taut while sequentially forming a loop around the core yarn. The novelty-yarn jet comprises a body member having a first yarn port for the introduction of a core yarn, a second yarn port for the introduction of an effect yarn, and a third yarn port for the passage of a combined yarn from the body member. A first fluid introduction port is also formed in the body member in operative communication with the second yarn port, and a second fluid introduction port is formed in the body member in operative communication with at least one of the yarn ports. Valve means are provided for controlling the supply of fluid to the first and second fluid introduction ports to cause fluid to be introduced thereinto to produce a novelty yarn by acting upon at least the effect yarn. The second yarn port is substantially in-line with the first yarn port, a common passageway being provided, and the third yarn port is substantially transverse to the common passageway, all of the yarn ports being in operative communication in said common passageway within the body member. Both fluid introduction ports are disposed at a angle greater than 1.degree. and less than 90.degree. with respect to the common passageway, and the second fluid port is generally tangential with respect to the common passageway.
According to the method of the present invention, novelty yarn is produced having pronounced variations in linear density disposed at spaced points therealong utilizing a jet. The method comprises the steps of overfeeding an effect yarn to the jet, feeding a core yarn to the jet (the core yarn being maintained substantially taut), and taking up a combined core and effect novelty yarn from the jet. Periodically, a loop is formed in the effect yarn extending substantially coincident with a portion of the core yarn and then subsequently a spiraling and/or rotating action is imparted to the loop of effect yarn to wind the effect yarn around the core yarn. The loop formation and spiraling impartation steps are practiced utilizing downwardly directing fluid streams at spaced positions along the jet. The core and effect yarns are fed to separate yarn ports in the jet, and the combined novelty yarn is withdrawn from a third yarn port substantially transverse to a common passageway in-line with the first and second yarn ports.
It is the primary object of the present invention to make attractive and salable novelty yarns and fabrics utilizing advanced competitive processes and apparatus. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the drawings and from the appended claims.